


Beadwork

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [1]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, NFL, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call leads to an early Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beadwork

**Author's Note:**

> The 'first day of Christmas', and many thanks to [](http://moonmelody.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonmelody**](http://moonmelody.livejournal.com/) for providing the pairing and prompt. Jess, baby, this one's all for you. *g*

_**FIC: "Beadwork" - 1/1, PG13, JT/JS, NFL RPS**_  
Title: Beadwork  
Fandom: NFL RPS  
Series: The Bet 'verse  
Pairing: Jason Taylor/Jeremy Shockey  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: A phone call leads to an early Christmas gift.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'first day of Christmas', and many thanks to [](http://moonmelody.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonmelody**](http://moonmelody.livejournal.com/) for providing the pairing and prompt. Jess, baby, this one's all for you. *g*

  
  
"So."

"So?"

"I been thinking..."

"Uh oh."

"Shut up, wise ass, and lemme finish."

Jason grinned and stretched before sprawling in the corner of his sofa. "Alright, tell me."

"No, I don't think I'm going to now."

"Would it help if I apologized?"

"Maybe. Why don't you try it and find out."

The snort of laughter escaped before Jason could stop it. There was nothing but silence from the other end of the line. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"I don't think you really are."

"You know you want to tell me."

A few quiet grumbles, a muttered oath or two, and then Jeremy said something that Jason was positive he'd never say in the presence of his mother. Jason bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing again.

" _Any_ way," Jeremy said, and Jason just knew he was rolling his eyes. "I was thinking that since this is my first year here...new city and all that, big celebration coming up the end of February..."

"You mean Mardi Gras, right?" Jason's grin split his face at Jeremy's growl.

" _Stop_ interrupting, and yes, that's what I meant. So what d'you say?"

"To?" Making Jeremy ask for exactly what he wanted was one of the great joys in Jason's life. Jeremy's answering sigh was a good indication that he was slowly counting to ten.

"To coming to New Orleans for Mardi Gras."

"You gonna flash your tits at me for some beads?"

"Funny you should mention that..."

The mischief lurking in Jeremy's voice had Jason's eyes narrowing as he set up. "Wait, you _are_ planning on --"

"You opened that box I sent you yet?"

"Yeah," Jason said, slowly, eyes snapping to the pile of wrapped gifts in the corner. There were exactly twenty-five of them.

"Open the one with the number one on it. Go on, I'll wait."

Suspicions raised, Jason stretched over the arm of the sofa and snagged the small, gaily wrapped box on top of the pile. He could hear Jeremy's muffled snickers as he slowly unwrapped it. Pulling the top off, he upended the box and shook the contents into his hand.

And all he could do was stare at the half dozen or so large beads on a thong that coiled in his palm. Of all the things.

"I presume," he finally said, refusing to acknowledge the fact that Jeremy had pulled one over on him, "that you have a plan for these?"

"Come to Mardi Gras," Jeremy replied, voice rich with laughter that he didn't bother trying to disguise, "and find out."


End file.
